


Rok s Johnlockem 2018

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Multi, Výzva
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Akce pro všechny příznivce Johnlocku, kteří hledají čerstvou inspiraci.





	1. Pravidla

Vážené pisatelky a pisatelé fanfikcí a příznivci Johnlocku, když jsem koncem listopadu rozjížděla Vánoční výzvu, povzdechlo si pár lidí, že jsou na ně pravidla příliš striktní a poznámka jedné šikovné osoby, mě přivedla na myšlenku tématického psaní po celý rok.

Každý měsíc roku 2018 zasvětím nějakému tématu - zadání budou relativně stručná a otevřená, každý je může pojmout, jak chce. Můžete psát povídky, kreslit fanarty, fotit cosplaye, tvořit videa - cokoliv umíte a cokoli Vás napadne. Není nutné se zapojit každý měsíc, jen tehdy, pokud Vás téma osloví.

Na konci roku bych Vaše výtvory ráda shrnula do jakéhosi souborného almanachu, pravděpodobně v pdf formátu a dala nějakým způsobem k dispozici zájemcům. Takže prosím, pokud se zapojíte, dejte mi o svých výtvorech vědět, abych je nevynechala - obzvlášť pokud je budete publikovat jinde než na AO3. A pro lepší přehled můžete přidávat tag "Rok s Johnlockem".

Pokud se akce ujme, můžeme ji následující rok zopakovat s tím, že vymýšlení témat bych přenechala někomi jinému, aby došlo na čerstvé nápady (ale s organizací ráda pomůžu)

Průběžné informace o téhle akci bude možné najít i ve facebookové skupině [A Therapy For Traumatised TJLC's.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/229533580789591/)

Moc se těším na Vaše povídky a další příspěvky!

 

Jinak Vám všem přeju úspěšný a na tvorbu bohatý rok 2018!

 

Vaše Kraťula

 

 


	2. Leden

Vzhledem k tomu, že seriálový Sherlock se potkal s Johnem 29. ledna, tak se první téma přímo nabízí:

Alternativní první setkání

Kdy, kde a jak je úplně na Vás!


	3. Únor

Únor je měsíc karnevalů a maškarních rejů, proto téma zní:

 

Masky a převleky

 

Pojetí je opět zcela na Vás. Půjde o převlek nebo účast na karnevalu kvůli případu? Nebo půjde o nějakou erotickou hru? Nebo uchopíte slovo "maska" víc metaforicky? Nebo ještě úplně jinak?


	4. Březen

Po diskuzi na facebooku jsem usoudila, že bude dobré, dát Vám při tvorbě trochu náskok, takže začnu vypisovat témata měsíc dopředu. Takže prot zveřejňuju to březnové už teď. Jelikož je to čas kdy naši předkové obvykle vynášeli smrtku ze vsi, tak zní:

Tváří v tvář smrti

 

A pojetí je opět zcela na Vás. Kdo? Jak? Proč? A jak to celé dopadne závsí plně na Vaší fantazii. Dubnové téma se tu pak objeví hned první březnový den, abyste měli dost času na vymýšlení i psaní a tentokrát slibuju něco odlehčenějšího.


	5. Duben

Protože jde o čas bláznivý, aprílový, zadání zní:

 

V jiném těle, v cizí hlavě

 

Takže popusťte uzdu své fantazii!


	6. Květen

Jak jsem slíbila, s měsíčním předstihem zveřejňuju květnové téma. Jelikož dlabu na Valentýna a za měsíc lásky považuju Máj, tentokrát je zadání následující:

 

Zásnubní prsten

 

A co s oním kroužkem na prst provedete, už závisí na Vaší fantazii. Dá ho John Sherlockovi nebo naopak? Nebo ho dostane někdo úplně jiný? Bude to "kvůli případu"?

 

 


	7. Červen

Je na čase oznámit Vám červnové zadání. Je pro Johnlockery poněkud kacířské a ne každému sedne, ale věřím, že tu nejsem jediná, kdo má slabost pro milostné trojice a OT3. Takže červnové povídky budou na téma:

ve třech (ideálně John+Sherlock+někdo další)

 

Nechávám na Vás, jestli to bude jednorázový vášnivý večer, dlouhodobě fungující vztah, komedie nebo drama. Těm, pro které je pomyšlení na Sherlocka a Johna v kombinaci s další osobou nestravitelné, nechávám zadní vrátka v možnosti, že naše duo na takovou milostnou trojici narazí ve svém okolí nebo kvůli případu.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Červenec

Sice je v tuhle chvíli ještě pořád květen, ale abyste měli dost času přemýšlet nad zpracováním příštího námětu, zveřejňuju už dnes:

 

piráti na vlnách

 

A pojetí je opět na Vás, nějaké historické AU? Sherlock s Johnem na dovolené, pohádka před spaním pro Rosie? Cokoliv dalšího?


	9. Srpen

Tentokrát jsem malinko zaspala, protože začátek měsíce už proběhl, ale pořád není pozdě. Doufám, že srpnové téma bude dostatečně inspirativní a lákavé, zní:

žhavá noc

Vážně doufám, že se někdo z Vás chytne a na tohle zadání povídku napíše. Výsledek by mohl být podnětný, co říkáte?


	10. Září

Zářijové téma se tak nějak samo nabízí, ale dá se zpracovat na mnoho způsobů, tak doufám, že vás osloví.

 

zpátky do školy

 

Jak moc doslovně to pojmete, záleží na Vás. Nějaký teen!lock nebo uni!lock? Rosie půjde do první třídy nebo půjde case fic odehrávající se ve školním prostředí? A třeba Vás napadne ještě něco docela jiného.


	11. Říjen

Tentokrát jsem se s vyhlášením tématu hodně zpozdila, za což se omlouvám, ale připletl se mi do cesty život :-) Krom toho zájem o tuhle akci poněkud opadl oproti začátku roku, nicméně bych to ráda dotáhla do konce. Říjnové téma je silně oblivněno mým osobním vkusem, protože se v tomhle měsíci narodil John Lennon, vybrala jsem jako inspiraci:

 

The Beatles

 

Pro Vás coby autory to znamená, že můžete jako podklad povídky zvolit některý text nebo se jen nechat volně inspirovat náladou písničky, kterou jste si pustili při psaní, ale pokud chcete napsat rovnou nějaké hudební AU nebo využít námět v hlubší souvislosti, nic Vám nebraní. Doufám, že s ústupem letních veder se vrátí i kreativní myšlení a někdo z Vás téma zpracuje.


	12. Listopad

Zase jsem krapet zaspala s vyhlášením nového tématu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se pisatelé zrovna nehrnou, to snad tolik nevadí. Protože listopad je notoricky známý jako dušičkový měsíc, zadání zní:

 

jsou věci mezi nebem a zemí

 

Uchopení tématu je opět zcela na Vás. Nemusí to být nutně duchařina, rozumem těžko uchopitelných jevů je celá řada, krom toho se může i ukázat, že zdánlivě nadpřirozené dění má na svědomí člověk :-)


	13. Prosinec

Máme tu poslední téma letošního roku. Nechtěla jsem prosincové téma předvídatelně a neinvenčně zasvětit Vánocům, tak využívám toho, že stejně jako seriálový John miluju Bondovky a prosincovým heslem se stává:

 

V tajné službě Jejího Veličenstva

 

Při tvorbě se samozřejmě nemusíte omezovat jen na bondovskou inspiraci, jakýkoli příběh týkající se špionáže a libovolných tajných služeb je vítán.

 

P.S.: protože členky naší facebookové skupiny Therapy For Traumatised TJLC's projevily zájem, budu každoměsíční témata vyhlašovat i příští rok, takže jestli Vás nějaké inspirativní zadaní napadá, napiště mi prosím do komentářů - uvidím, kolik podnětů se mi sejde ze všech stran, takže neslibuju, že všechno, co mi pošlete použiju, ale určitě to pečlivě zvážím, aby byl rok 2019 co nejpestřejší.


End file.
